danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Angie Yonaga
|likes = Avocados NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Humidity NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |status = Alive |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Minori Suzuki}} Angie Yonaga (夜長 アンジー Yōnaga Anjī) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Angie has the title 'Ultimate Fine Artist '(超高校級の「美術部」''Chō kōkō-kyū no "bijutsu-bu"). She claims that her art is work of "god of the island" rather than her own. Appearance Angie has tanned skin and round, pale blue eyes. Her hair is a platinum blonde and is tied into two ponytails by small, thin hair bands. She appears to have a tattoo in shape of three dots around her bellybutton, but it can also be a piercing. She's shown to be wearing a white, frilly bikini top and presumably a matching bottom, over which she wears a plain blue skirt with frills sewn to the bottom of it. On top of her skirt she has a pink utility belt which holds her carving tools. Angie wears a yellow, raincoat like coat which reaches below her knees and leaves her wrists exposed. Her coat has black, unknown symbols on her shoulders. Her shoes are simple white slip ons with dark soles. Angie wears a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist, as well as another, darker one, possibly black, on her right ankle. She also wears a simple, beaded necklace with a sea shell in the middle of it. Personality Angie is a very spiritual person, believing that the "god of the island" is always at her side. She has a pious heart and she likes praying. She is also very willing to help and assist other people with spiritual matters if they ask her help.Seiyuu revelation. She has the eccentric habit of freely using her own original Japanese, like "byeyonara" or "strange miracle". Angie is described as a positive person who does things her own way, but has a strange side. She is notably energetic and cheerful person, almost always having an excited and wide smile, even when everyone else is serious. She even appears to cheer excitedly when she sees other students fighting. Rather than showing off her pictures, she searches for things to offer as blood sacrifices and has a habit of speaking for her god and proclaiming their reasoning on their behalf. Angie's profile on the official website. Being the Ultimate Fine Artist, she can skillfully work with drawings, sculptures and other things, but she is known to say that the god is the one who is really creating everything and she is simply lending her body, describing the experience as if she's being "possessed by her muse"." Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. Angie, similar to Ibuki Mioda, calls everyone else by their first names. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Fine Artist Angie is shown creating a detailed, wooden statue in her promotional work. She is also shown wearing a utility belt filled with carving tools which may imply carving is her main skill. Beside sculptures, she can work with drawings. She tends to give the credit to god, who in her opinion is the one who really creates everything. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Relationships Quotes *“Lemme know if you feel like praying, okaaaaay? Byeyonara!” *“It wasn't a human but a god.” *“It's ok! God is looking out for us!” *"O lord, my dear Lord from the ancient times, thank you very much for one more day.” Trivia * Angie is a common diminutive for several English names based on the word "angel" - e.g. "Angela", "Angeline", etc. Her name could be a reference to her hair color, which happens to be white. * Her last name, 夜長 Yonaga, means "a long night". * Angie's Japanese title (美術部) actually means 'Ultimate Art Club Member '- "art club" being a common after school activity available in most Japanese schools, where students practice fine arts such as painting and sculpting. * In a Famitsu article from October 6th, it has been revealed that Angie refers to herself in third personFamitsu Scan October 6th, 2016. which is thought to be a cutesy and girly way to speak of oneself. ** Some examples of other characters who also speak in third person within the series are Ibuki Mioda, who shares some similarities with Angie, and Monaca Towa. * In her promotional artwork, Angie is shown to be carving a statue which bears resemblance to a Tiki statue. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive